It's funny, isn't it?
by Jessycat
Summary: Love, irony and 3 POV's.
1. Default Chapter

It's funny, isn't it?

Disclaimer: All hp-characters belong to JK Rowling, except for Olivia who is mine.

Chapter 1: Olivia's point of view.

It was our seventh year. I was sitting in the Slytherin common room, waiting for Draco (my boyfriend) to come back. He was in the library... again! I hardly saw him the last few months. He was always in the library. That didn't worry me; we all had lots of homework and Draco always needed to study in quiet places. What worried me was that Pansy was at the library too. Always at the same times at Draco... I found that weird, since Pansy never went to the library, not even to study. So I went looking for them that Thursday evening.

The library was almost empty when I got there so it wasn't too hard to find Draco. He was at the back of the library. So was Pansy. They were kissing. They didn't even notice me until I coughed. "Olivia?!" Draco looked unbelievably guilty. "I can't believe you did this, Draco ... Especially not with her, "I said before turning around and leaving. He followed me. "Olivia, wait ! Please wait ! I can explain. "I turned around so I could face him and said: "Ok, explain. Explain to me why you were kissing her when you're my boyfriend. Go ahead, I'm listening. "He just stood there. Eventually he said: "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are, " I said sarcastically and ran away. I didn't want to let him see me cry. Slytherins never cry.

I didn't feel like going back to the common room, so I just ran towards the Quidditch field. I sat against a tree and I cried. I don't know how long I sat there when I heard somebody ask "Olivia? " I looked up. "Potter, what are you doing here?"

" I can ask you the same thing," he said and smiled. He sat right beside me and asked " do you want to talk? "

And I don't know why, but I did. I told him the whole story and when I finished he just looked at me. " Draco never deserved you, " he said. " You're too good for him and you should forget him. You'll find someone better. " I didn't know what to say, but before I could think of something he kissed me.

But I'm over it. I'm over you. I just want to know this:

Was she worth it? Was she worth ending up without me?

It's funny, isn't it? That you find love in the strangest places?


	2. Draco's POV

It's funny, isn't it?

Chapter 2: Draco's point of view. 

Pansy's nothing like Olivia. She's not smart or pretty or pleasant company. She keeps following me around even when I tell her to stop.

So why did I do it?

I can't really say. What I had with Olivia was great, but I wanted more. And Pansy offered it.

I went to the library because I had a lot of homework to do. I was working for about an hour when Pansy walked in. I wasn't surprised because as usual she followed me around, even when I wanted to work. But this night was different. She didn't sit at an another table to glance at me once in a while, but she came to sit next to me and began to talk.

" Why are things going bad between you and Olivia? You've hardly been together these last few months. " She looked at me and I didn't know what to say. I shrugged and said: " I don't know. We've had a lot to do, I guess. Why do you ask? "

She smiled and said: " I was just curious. I know how relationships can be, Draco. They ask a lot of time and commitment. And so some people like their freedom. "

So I got tired of our relationship. That's why I did it. And I don't regret it. But I do regret that you caught us. I wish I could have saved you the pain. But at least you know now. And you're happy with Potter. But why Potter? Of all the guys at Hogwarts, you had to choose Potter. Oh well, as long as you're happy.

I'm happy as well. I'm not ready for a relationship and that suits Pansy just fine.

But it's funny, isn't it? That you never know what you've got until you've lost it?


	3. Harry's POV

It's funny, isn't it?

Chapter 3: Harry's point of view.

When I first saw her, she was walking with Malfoy. Because of that (and being a Slytherin of course) I didn't like her very much.

She was hanging out with Malfoy so I assumed that she was a stupid little girl who had nothing better to do than follow Malfoy around.

In class it turned out that she was really smart (almost as smart as Hermione!) and really nice - to everyone. Even to Gryffindors. She even helped Neville during Potions.

The more I got to know of her, the more I liked her. She seemed such a nice person that I asked myself how she ever got into Slytherin.

Then that evening at the Quidditch field came.

I saw her sitting there, crying her eyes out. I wanted to turn away, but I found the courage to say: " Olivia? " She looked at me and said: " Potter, what are you doing here? "

I went to sit next to her and asked if she wanted to talk.

And there she was, sitting next to me, talking about Draco and what he did.

" Draco never deserved you. You're too good for him and you should forget him. You'll find someone better, " I said. Right before I kissed her.

So that's what happened. It is funny, isn't it? How people turn out to be so different when you get to meet them?


End file.
